NarutoHalloween Specail
by Vixenita
Summary: So What Heppens When 'Pranster Punks' Try to mess with the FIFTEEN year old posse? Why?Who?and most inportanly!What? Romance mixed With Horror is the storry you ALL will love!
1. Who's There?

_I Love My Readers! _

SummarySo What Heppens When 'Pranster Punks' Try to mess with the FIFTEEN year old posse? Why?Who?and most inportanly!What? Romance mixed With Horror is the storry you ALL will love! The romance Does'nt Start until Later in the Chapters so I want you to Read until the end. And alsoIf you want me to continue with my Chapters then Please Review! I will Have Extra's at the end of the Chapter All through the Stories. (Exept this one)

**Disclaimer:**_I dont own naruto. Not yet anyway...Muahahahaha!_

**Parings:** SasuSaku-NaruHina-ShikaIno-NejiTen

* * *

Chapter One

"Ok got it!"

said a faded voice in the distance.

Sasuke thought to him-self, Giving a somewhat puzzled look. Then he started to get closer and closer to the voices. 

"What are you doing here?…Kakashi, Gia?" Said Sasuke Said confusingly.

"Oh hello Sasuke. What brings you to a place like this, The day before Halloween-huh?"

"I DON'T do trick-or-Treating. I don't feel like dressing up like an idiot around Eight and start knocking on stranger's doors for candy-that's kind of fucked up-don't you think, Kakashi."

Sasuke said calmly and felt as though he was getting a weird stare from Gia.

A sweat drop appeared on Gia and Kakashi's Faces. Probably Because of how he described it. Gia Gave him a Perverted yet Disturbing look. His face was poked out like a chicken, lips somewhat out

(_Like when some girls do that head bob thing-they stick there lips out)_, His neck made his head go to the left, and he had that eyebrow thing where it goes halfway into (or above) His eye. Sasuke found it QUITE Disturbing and a Sweat Drop appeared

on Sasuke as well. Gia was just Milking that Look…

"Uh Gia-Are you Okay" Kakashi said While still Somewhat Nervous of Gia.

"Yeah he used to go trick-or-treating. I think he still does-He likes it that much. I might wanna Ru….

Sasuke started to Run as Fast as He could.** "GET BACK HERE YOU YOUTHFUL BRAT!" **And with Gia saying that-he too Took off running._ I still don't understand why he's so passionate about Halloween. _Kakashi thought while he started to chuckle-then he "Poof!"-into Smoke!

(**A**/**/N:**I LOVE it when he does that-I bet I could do it-Muahahahaha!!…)

At the Bridge-The next Day

"Aughh!" Sasuke screamed to him-self. "Kakashi-Sensei Told the whole Gang to meet up here at 2:30. It now 2:49!" He screamed as he was looking at his watch. _"I can't believe that NO one is here-not even Naruto! Normally he would be the first one here!"_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

A SPLIT second later-A HUGE Tricked out 'Goth' Shuriken landed a couple of inches away from him. It looked like it was intended NOT to get him. He Widened his eyes in surprise as he felt charka presence get closer as he assumed it jumped of the bridge.

It was so swift it hurriedly made its way to his back without a sound. "Oi…Sasuke." Said a Calm and Familiar Voice over his shoulder. He then Felt the Ninja Swiftly switch to the other shoulder. _What's happing? I cant move. This is all happening…uhg…Way to quick!_ He thought to him-self trying to quickly figure this out. "You should Really stop being such a….Scaredy Cat.."

* * *

I'm Soooooooo evil-i know I left a Clify! I was so busy getting everything for back to school and I wanted to hurry up and get this done. PLEASE** REVIEW**!

r/e/v/i/e/w/s-My Ani Drug


	2. Smexy

"Ugh!…Kakashi told the group to meet at the bridge at 2:30! There late!" Sasuke surprisingly mumbled and screamed at him-self at the same time! A Split Second Later-A HUGE-'Goth' Suriken Spun into the ground Just a couple inches away fro Sasuke. He felt a chakra presence swiftly move to behind him . "Oi…Sasuke" Said a calm and Familiar voice from behind his left shoulder. He then felt the ninja move to the other shoulder VERY quickly! What's Happening-I cant move-This is all…Ugh…Going TOO fast! Quickly thought to him-self. "You should really stop being such a…Scaredy cat!"

/Recap

"Who are you…" Sasuke managed to get out of his 'Terrified' mouth. _No-I really…Cant Move! Something is holding me back! No matter What I do…This ninja is going to-Get me…Ugh!_ Sasuke thought to him-self with his eye narrowing. "Well, now if I told you that Sasuke…Then it just WONT be any fun!" Said the ninja in a somewhat squeaky and pouty voice. He's now guessing it's a Female Ninja.

He now found that he can Move! He took advantage of this and Quickly got turned around. There was nobody there… "Where his she?" He silently said to himself. "I'm sorry-Sasuke…_Kun_. I just thought you would like to have a little fun!" She said and it sounded as if it was coming from the tom of the bridge. He quickly turned around to see that it was his female…Team Member? "Hi!" She said in a Cute yet seductively voice. She was sitting at the edge of the bridge with her legs crossed in her Halloween Out-fit.

God She's Sexy in that Costume. Her curves help…Alot. Damn! He thought to him-self in shock. He actually started to get a nosebleed because of her seductively 'hot' Out-fit.

_It was a Midnight BLACK dress with lace in the front going from her lower abdomen and working it's way to her chest. The length was just about three inches above her knees and the bottom tip of the dress had a white trim around it and the dress also seemed to be rigged at the end but still had the nice white color to it_

_ She had a red belt(The ones that go like oOoOoOoOoOo) on her but one side seemed to tip to the other more. She had on Black Stiletto Boots Which made it just above the knee and also and a lace and a red tinted trim on the top. And as for jewelry she had on a Black choker (also one that goes like oOoOoOoOo) that fit her neck perfectly and not to tight or to loose. _

_She also had a chain necklace on ( like OoOo--oOoO ) that was Very nice. She also had a Cross on that was very noticeable and it was quite long so it hung almost right between her breast. She had on Black Spider earrings with a pink 'sakura' color embedded in the middle. She hair was "Temporarily" Colored Black with pink tips (Like her regular hair Color) and was down with a Pink emerald in her hair to hold some of the hair out of her face. _

_It actually looked like she got a hair extension so that her hair was now almost down to her butt. And her..,__eyes._ They were the most extravagant of ALL. They were shining in the Sunshine, Those beautiful Emerald Orbs With a hind of Black eyeliner and mascara and she had a black tinted lip-gloss on. She was basically a 'Gothic Horror Princess' in his head. But he liked it. No…_He Loved it._ "My! My! Sasuke…?  
What are you staring at. It certainly can't be me! Because…Well you think I'm annoying." she said as she playfully looked stunned.

_( And yes, This was all happening in The shippuuden times and they meet and they are back to the way they used to be. Well, Except for Sakura who had not been a Fan-Girl who kept on the 'S__asuke-kun?' _or the '_ZOMFG!! SASUKE UR SO HOT! 3 _BE MINE!!!!' coming in the mail everyday with a modified picture of my and…Naruto…by the evil fan girls. She had become more 'Self-Aware about her 'Obessesion' She had. And he was surely aware…)


	3. Her house

-1**Authors Note I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT - SUCKII CHAPTERS AND FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I HAVE MY REASONS I WILL HOPFULLY EXPLAIN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE A GOOD CHAPTER PLANED AND I DON'T WANNA LOOSE MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT..LOL 33**

/RECAP\

"My! My! Sasuke…?  
What are you staring at. It certainly can't be me! Because…Well you think I'm annoying." she said as she playfully looked stunned.

/RECAP\

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Sasuke's POV**

I just didn't know what to say at this point. I just stood there…staring…and staring…and sta- "SASUKE?!?!" I was brought out of his thoughts and finally tried to pay attention to what sakura was saying. "Did you hear me? I asked what are you going for as Halloween?" she asked as she pulled out her phone and started to text someone.

"N-nothing. I don't go trick-or-treating."

I said. She glanced at me then looked back at her APPLE iPHONE (advertisement scandal lol) and continued to text. She then put her phone away and jumped/glided down of the bride. Her dress sleeves blew all over the place when the wind got hold of it as she was gliding.

She then caught the ground and started to walk over to me slowly. When she got about a yard away from me then stopped and said "Well why not? I mean its free candy that's the only reason I go anyway. And I always jack Ino's candy when she's not looking. She's so easy. Well anyway, If for any reason the problem is the , you can come by my house this afternoon and I could make you one if you want."

She added that last part with a heated grin on her face.

"Ugh…I guess but it can't be anything to into the Halloween subject. I'd still love to have my dignity after this." I said when I finally made up my mind. It might feel good to act like a kid again. "Okay then. Stop by my house around 3:30 - you know Halloween starts at 6:00." Sakura said as she began to walk off.

"HOLD UP!!!" I scream after her. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "I was wondering back there…how did you make me freeze up like that?"

I asked still replaying the moment in my head. She smirked. "Say hey to Shikamaru" she grinned and continued to walk away. I turned around to see Shikamaru walking out of under the bridge…yawning.

"Why were you an-" I started but go cut off by Shikamaru. "Cause she offered to make me my costume. She convinced me with her 'oh so might words and a wagon' sigh all I had to do is help her…I guess make you a costume." He said to me as he also walked off in the same direction Sakura did.

Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded. Maybe for about five minutes. He was lost in his thoughts.

He finally got back to reality and started of the opposite way to his home.

**3:00. Three hours before Halloween**

I was walking out of his door and was on his way to Sakura's house. I have never been to he house before so I got lost a couple times along the way. I passed Kiba on the streets and asked him if he knew where Sakura's house was.

Surprisingly, Kiba gave Me specific directions for her house. I mumbled a quick "Thanks" and left heading for Sakura. Along the way, I was wondering how Kiba knew Sakura's address. But soon, I shook it off.

Soon, I was in front of a very nice and pretty big house. I was guessing it had to be Sakura's. I walked up Toward the door and rang the door bell. I heard the tune play inside of the house and the door quickly shot open. "Yes? How may I help you?" It was a lady, maybe in her late 30"s. I was guessing it was her mother.

"Hn. I'm here to see Sakura." I said in a Semi-mumble. "Ohhhh. You must be Shikam-um, no. Sasuke? I'm sorry. I have The hardest time remembering things. Especially people's names." Her mother said. "Oh yes, please come in. Third floor and take a right. It's the Second door on the left." She told me and walked off toward the Kitchen. I followed her instructions and made my way through the house.

I knocked twice and waited for an answer. I heard shuffling and bumping on the other side of the door. I didn't even wanna know. The door opened and I saw sakura. But she wasn't in her costume. He was in Flare jeans and Black and white converse shoes on. She had on a Long undershirt and a T-shirt on over it that read 'Your just jealous because the Voices only talk to me' on it and her hair was down. She had a Black Net choker on and some bangles.

She looked pretty good.

She waved me inside of her Room. It was VERY big and was neat. Her bed was a Black and white checkered sheet and the rug and curtains were the same design. She had a Laptop on her Desk and over in the Corner was a table with fabric and sewing materials along with a sewing machine.

"So. Are you ready for your out fit Sasuke?" She asked and I nodded. It looked like she already made it. She went in her closet and pulled something out. She turned around. "HERE IT IS SASUKE!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!"

_**Whoa. CLIFIE. Don't kill me. 0.o PLEASE.**_

_**I have had a lot of things going on. I know, I Know. I have had things going on with school, friends (one of them died. R.I.P Bri.) My family and other things. I will Be updating more and more don't worry. I finally got the Nerve to actually get back on the Computer. I got the WHOLE story in my head. SO DON'T WORRY. **_

_**AND PLZ REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews, there will be no inspiration. /I don't own Naruto.\**_


End file.
